Prelude
by harlotsheart27
Summary: Every story has a beginning. Every friendship has a starting point. This was theirs.


"Your stay is 1 year. We have food and stores on campus."

" cool."

It was mumbled. She didn't really care. She didn't want to be here anyway.

"Well we can take you to your room."

"My room? "

"Yes it comes with a bed and everything. "

" no man. I have a house and shit. This is out patient."

" yes if it's short term. You are long term."

"Then I'm not staying. Simple."

She wasn't given much of a choice. 7 doctors it took to get her sedated.

"This is group Rhonda. We all share what we've been through here."

"I'm not really the sharing type. "

"Then you'll be here longer."

She rolled her eyes. She looked around the room mostly females and a few males.

"Names Rhonda. I go by rush. Prior military. I'm 22. Yada yada. I draw. Blah blah. Obviously I'm here for the same reasons as you all since this is the sexual assault therapy group. "

1 man chuckled.

"Well it's a start. "

"Soooooo why is it just us for this one?" She asked a dirty blonde on Saturday.

" fuck knows chick. "

They remained quiet until a female came in.

" you two... Are special cases. Police were involved. And you are two have similar cases."

"And?" Rush asked

" it might help you both open up."

They sat quietly.

"Nope" they both answered.

8 weeks this happened.

"How old were you?"

"22."

"25."

"Who was it?"

"My team leader."

"A close friend."

"What happened?"

" he tried to... With my friend."

" but you didn't let that happen?"

"No. I gave her a way out of it."

"And what happened with you?"

" he um.. Forced himself on me."

She wrapped her arms around herself. Tapping her foot.

"Jon?"

" my uh.. Friend got the wrong idea. "

"About?"

"Me.. He thought I was into guys."

"What happened"

" he uh.. Got me drunk and took me to his house. I wasn't feeling good. I don't remember much.. I woke up and uh.. He was on me."

"Then what?"

" he had me tied up."

Tapping on his shoulder.

" I don't want to talk anymore."

"That's good jon. You did a good job."

Over the next few weeks. The two became really close. They ate together worked out together. Opened up together.

" your team leader.."

"Yeah?"

" was he ever punished? "

"Not really. He pretty much got off free. "

" that's shit."

"Your friend?"

" cops can't find him." He shrugged

" what all... I mean you don't have To tell me."

" it's uh. I feel so fucking weak. I couldn't stop him. I tried. So many times I tried Rush. I swear."

She sat next to him wrapping an arm around him.

" I woke up in so much pain and I begged him to stop that it hurt. And after he fucking smiled and said I would get used to it. A week he kept me tied up. Every day. He uh would come in and "teach" me a lesson. It always fucking hurt. Finally I just gave up. I gave him what he wanted. He laughed. Told me I was so beautifully broken. And no one would love me. " he laughed. " he went to far one day. I'm not even sure what he used. I passed out from the pain. When I woke up I was in the hospital. They said I had stitches and it was bad. I just shut down. Rome and Seth they couldn't get me to eat or anything. And here I am. "

She listened to him go over the details of what this guy did to him.

" I promise if I ever meet him, I'll fucking kill him. Slow or fast. I'd rather him suffer but one shot one kill Works. "

"Thanks rush."

"For what?"

"Listening. I've uh never shared all the details before."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

" ya know the first time... I was 7. My neighbor had a thing for young mixed girls. He broke in one night! Through the window. Didn't get to far tho. My dog bit the hell out of him. And woke my parents." She laughed slightly.

"7? Jesus."

"Yeah it's why Windows creep me out."

" I don't blame you."

"19... I was drugged at a party. My friends showed up a little to late. I don't remember it tho. He filmed it. I've seen the video but I can't remember it actually happening."

" then your team leader?"

" yeah. At the end of it.. He told me I was only good to be loved for a night." She laughed bitterly.

" he lied. You're going to make someone really happy one day."

" you will to mox. "

" I wish I could believe that. He was my breaking point. My mom used drugs and she'd sell herself sometimes me. Like most the dudes just wanted a blow job or whatever. I guess I can thank my mom for not letting them go any further then that."

They sat quietly. Watching the sun go down.

"How long you got left here?"

"6 months left."

" I leave in a week."

" I'm glad. You seem to be doing better"

"Thanks to you rush. I was mess before you."

" naw just needed someone to open up to that understood. "

" I'm going to miss you kid. I mean it."

" don't get sappy on me mox. I'll act like a girl and cry."

"You be good you here me. "

She nodded into his hoodie.

"I don't want you to go." It was mumbled but he heard it.

"I kinda don't want to either."

"Jon!"

"That's Seth and Roman."

Two men nodded at the girl.

" take care of him for me. " she smiled slightly.

She started to walk away.

"Rush wait!"

He put his favorite hoodie on her shoulders. " a memory thing you uh don't forget me."

" I couldnt forget you mox." She smiled and skipped off before the tears fell.

"She's got you man."

"Yeah she does."

"Let's get you out of here."

"Jae welcome. "

The man nodded nervously. 6 months.

He caught the eye of a girl curled up with a hoodie. She smiled at him.

"Names rush."

"Jae"

Jae was an awesome guy. He could deal with her craziness and everything. He was able to talk her down when she wanted to fight. They oddly had a lot in common. Jae opened up to her easily. As she opened up to him.

" what's with the hoodie?"

" a friend gave it to me before he left. It's like a saving grace."

"Nice. "

"Sooooo how long you got here?"

"5 months and some change."

"Me too." She smiled.

"Think we'll be friends when we leave here?"

" no doubt. You can't get ride of me that easy bro."

"Uh huh. I see that look."

"What look sis?"

" that's the same look I had for mox."

"What looks that again?"

"You like her!"

" lower your voice woman!"

" ohhhhh and you didn't deny it!"

" no no I didn't. "

"Man one of these days Ima hook you two up. I promise!"

"Jae, it helps if you open up to us and not another person here."

"Ms banks I understand that. I'm trying."

She smiled softly at him. He had made progress this was true.

"Let's go by the lake."

He followed. She briefly told him about her life and what made her want to help.

" sooooo you were assaulted.. And then decided to help people? "

"Yup."

"You... Don't seem like it bothers you."

"It does. But I can use that to help others."

He nodded sighing.

"It's just... Like my family blames me. And I was 12. I get.. Like flash backs. "

As they walked more he completely opened up to her. Told her every detail that only rush knew.

He sat next to her, staring out.

"I actually feel better thank you."

She hugged him gently.

"Anytime.

"Rush you excited? "

"Yes like freedom man." She bounced on her feet.

"Now you know you'll need to continue to take your meds right. "

" yup jae is going to make sure. Every morning at 9. "

" you guys are really moving in together?"

"Yeah we are" she smiled "I always wanted a little bother. "

Sasha banks smiled. She handed jae a card.

"Anytime you need to talk. This is personal cell. Any time day or night."

She hugged them both before walking them to the door.

"So what was dude name? Let's look him up."

"Jon Moxley. "

"Yeah I see that look."

She shrugged smirking.

Weeks went by.

" ya know... With what he went through, I don't think he wants to be found. That was a fresh start for him. Maybe someday we'll be reunited or some corny shit. "

"One day."


End file.
